Evaluation of Defense
This is a comparison of the pros and cons of each defense. Note: This evaluation does not apply for Clones. '' Rocket Launcher The Rocket Launcher is a good, cheap, early game defense. In later stages they're only worthwhile as fodder. *Pros: Cheap, does a better job as fodder than Light Fighters at half the cost. *Cons: Unbalanced cost, supremely weak, cruisers rapid fire (RF) cuts these down like grass. ''Tip: 40 Rocket Launchers '''will' destroy a single destroyer in a single round.'' Light Laser The Light Laser is a better defense than Rocket Launcher. These are used more than Rocket Launchers because they are more balanced in cost. *Pros: Better firepower and shields than Rocket Launcher, balanced cost. *Cons: In the endgame, these are very susceptible to Destroyer attacks more than Cruisers, as Destroyers have rapid fire against Light Lasers. Heavy Laser The Heavy Laser is "heavier" than the Light Laser, but as for pure firepower, you're better off buying 4 Light ones. However, advanced players may use them as a pure armor fodder for IPM attacks. With IPMs only counting armor vs weapon power, you can absorb many more IPMs with fewer losses with sufficient armor tech and heavy laser counts. In addition, Destroyers have rapid fire against Light Lasers, thus making Heavy Lasers worthwile later in the game. *Pros: One Heavy Laser can take out a Light Fighter in one shot and "can" damage Death Stars if the weapon level is 10 or more above the attacker. *Cons: For the firepower they offer, Heavy Lasers are too expensive. Ion Cannon The Ion cannon exists mainly as fodder due to its high shield strength but is lacking in actual firepower. They are generally used for getting rid of the spare crystal. *Pros: High shield power making them very good fodder, and are great against all ships below the Battleship especially Cruisers and Heavy Fighters. *Cons: Not Very cost-effective, and costs 3x as much crystal as it does metal. Gauss Cannon The Gauss Cannon is a second-to-best defense out there. With high statistics and generally low price, they can be encountered in big numbers. *Pros: Can destroy a Cruiser in one hit and its attack is equal to that of a Battleship. Gauss Cannon has a very balanced price for the firepower they offer, thus making it highly profitable. *Cons: Like most large defense, it can be ravaged by swarms of fighters. Plasma Turret The Plasma Turret is the most powerful defense mechanism in OGame. Its firepower and structural integrity is very high, and when encountered in high numbers, Plasma Turrets can be a tough nut to crack. *Pros: Destroys Battleships in one hit, and 7 Plasma Turrets can draw with one Death Star.(as they do not have rapid fire and only six rounds of combat) *Cons: Expensive and unbalanced cost. Deuterium cost inhibits building large numbers of these. Tip: Keep about 1-2 Anti-ballistic Missiles per turret (topping out at 50-70 missiles) as Plasma Turrets are the main reason players attack with Interplanetary Missiles. Category:Strategy Category:Defense